We Need To Talk About High School Musical
by darkrose01
Summary: When bullied Gabriella Montez encounters the haunted and beautiful Kevin Khatchadourian, they instantly despise each other. But when their lives start to collide, will Gabriella be able to save Kevin from himself, and prevent him from doing the unthinkable?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi ya'll! My other story is on a hiatus because I have lost all passion for it but I hope to continue it soon! This story idea popped into my head when I was creeping on my future husband (in my dreams) Ezra Miller and his amazing cheekbones. Yeah, I was creeping. Hate all you want. Google him and you'll see what I mean!

ANYWAYS, my rant is over. Enjoy the story. Love you all very much! MWAH!

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

Gabriella Montez navigated the numerous corridors of East High School with her head down and books clutched in her arms. She was a transfer and with the numerous cliques the school had, the only category she fit into was the "nerds". Her only friend was a girl named Monique. She was beautiful, with chocolate skin and silky black hair. Gabriella's self-esteem took a hit every time she was around her so she spent most of her time by herself.

Gabriella walked past the bulletin board and eyed the auditions for the winter musical. She wished she wasn't so shy. Since she had been a little girl, she had loved musical theatre. When she was young, she was so outgoing. She even got casted in many of her hometown's productions until the bullying started. Being cubby and Hispanic and ridded with acne made her a walking red target for people who needed to hurt other people to feel better.

Mustering up a sudden burst of courage due to her reminiscing, Gabriella lurched forward and raised her hand towards the pen that dangled from a chain beside the sign-up paper.

Before she could reach it, however, a pale hand slapped her hand away with so much force that Gabriella yelped.

As Gabriella rubbed her now red hand she glanced up and eyed the attacker.

Sharpay Evans stood there, in all her blonde and pink glory, a smirk on her bright pink lips.

"Gabriella! I didn't know you were interested in trying out! But really, let's be honest, you shouldn't be. A nerdy, ugly, nobody like you would get torn to shreds by someone as beautiful and talented as me." Sharpay smirked.

Gabriella's face flushed as people laughed and gathered around. Everyone always loved a Sharpay spectacle, and a catfight added an even larger entertainment factor.

Gabriella's chocolate eyes flickered to the crowd that was gathered. She had to find an escape route. There was none. The crowd squeezed in closer. Her cheeks reddened as she realized that she was essentially trapped and all of these people were going to just watch her get ruined.

Sharpay flipped a long lock of honey blonde hair over her shoulder and began to circle around the mousy Gabriella, the way a lion stalks a fawn.

"I heard you and Troy had a thing too. Over… New Year's right?" Sharpay accused, smirking once again as she circled closer around Gabriella.

Gabriella heard gasps of disbelief come from their audience and she squeezed her eyes tight. Troy didn't want anyone to know that they had met and sang together over New Years. They had had an instant connection, exchanged numbers, called, and texted until it was discovered that Gabriella would be attending the same school that he already attended. She did not fit in and he did. The popular jock could not date a nerd. So, they had been dating in secret.

But, no one could know.

Gabriella breathed in and exhaled, trying to keep her cool.

"ANSWER ME!" Sharpay demanded as she stepped forward and knocked the books out of Gabriella's toned arms.

Gabriella gasped and jumped back as Sharpay advanced on her.

Gabriella glanced around at the crowd. She hoped that someone would come to her aid but the only thing she was were excited faces and people with their cellphones out, recording the incident like it was funny.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sharpay, I-I-I-" Gabriella stammered. She did not know how to lie, or what to say to cover for herself and Troy.

"He's mine, bitch! So whatever thing you two had is over. I see you staring at him, and I see you trying to take my role. You CAN'T be me. You can't beat me. You can't be better than me, prettier than be, or more talented than me. So just give it up. Accept the fact that you're nothing!" Sharpay placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder and shoved.

Gabriella stumbled backward but Sharpay kept coming.

"Say it. Say that I'm better than you, I'm Troy's girl, and you're nothing." Sharpay demanded.

A hush fell over the crowd as they waited for Gabriella's response.

Tears rose in Gabriella's eyes. She didn't know what to do.

"Ooohhh is the little bitch gonna cry?!" Sharpay cooed and the crowd erupted into jeers and laughter.

Gabriella looked up and then she saw him.

His blue eyes were focused on her, his expression one of shock and embarrassment.

Gabriella pleaded with her eyes for his help but he just lowered his eyes to the ground.

Sharpay noticed her expression and turned her to look at what she was staring at. She gasped in horror and whirled around and smacked Gabriella so hard that it sent the smaller girl reeling back into the bulletin board.

"I told you not to look at him, didn't I?!" Sharpay squealed as she shook her hand that she had struck Gabriella with.

Tears rolled down Gabriella's heart shaped face as she clasped a small hand to her bruised cheek.

Troy moved forward and Gabriella felt relief wash over her. He was going to finally save her! Confess that they were in love!

"Troy! Tell her that I'm your girl. She doesn't seem to believe it." Sharpay instructed.

Troy slid his tongue over his full lips and gazed at Gabriella.

"Shar, you know you're my girl." Troy said as a smile lit up his boyishly handsome face.

Gabriella felt her heart break and shatter.

"You asshole!" She exclaimed as she launched herself at Troy.

Sharpay stepped in between them at the last second and Sharpay shoved Gabriella to the ground before crawling on top of her and slapping her as she yanked as hard as she could on Gabriella's mahogany locks.

Gabriella screamed and tried to fight the taller girl off but she was pinned to the ground and Sharpay's hits, scratches, and yanks were disorienting her.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Sharpay was grabbed around the waist and pulled off of Gabriella.

"It's time for class, Shar!" Troy reminded as he held the small, squirming girl in his arms.

"That bitch made me break a nail!" Sharpay whined as Troy practically carried her to class.

Gabriella watched them retreat as the crowd dispersed, laughing at her expense.

Once everyone was gone, she slid back so that her back was against the wall and she placed her head in her hands. She silently began to sob.

Minutes and minutes passed before she suddenly heard footsteps clicking against the polished hallway floors.

She fearfully pulled herself to her feet by using the bulletin board and she looked at the person who approached.

His face was bruised and his lip was cut, but that didn't take anything away from his beauty. Most guys were hot, cute, or sexy, but he was some odd concotion of them all. More than anything though, he was beautiful. Pale skin, natural red lips, with high and defined cheekbones. Black hair complimented his almost porcelain skin and it was long and curled behind his ears.

He spared her a chilled glance before contining down the hallway.

Gabriella was desperate for some attention, someone that understood, and he looked like he had been beat up, so maybe he could.

Gabriella cleared her throat and croaked out,

"What happened to your face?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly on his heel to face her. He looked so beautiful to her, that she gasped.

His eyes were dark and brooding, his eyelashes naturally curled and thick as he blinked blankly at her.

"I could ask you the same thing." He fired back, his tone venomous.

Gabriella felt her confidence shirk and she seemed to shrink back into herself.

He shook his head at her.

"You're weak. People in this school can smell fear. You won't be able to stand up for yourself until you believe in yourself. So, step one, stop being weak." He spat cruelly at her.

Gabriella had had enough of being talked down to and as he turned his thin and toned back to her, she felt anger bubble within her.

"I could say the same for you! Look at your own face! You're weak too! And you picking on me just now makes you just the same as them." She snapped.

She heard him chuckle.

"You call truth, bullying. There's no hope for you." He tossed back over his shoulder before walking away from her.

Gabriella stomped her foot. How dare he?! How dare anyone?!

She sighed. He was right though, she was weak, and she was acting weak. She was being a victim even then.

Gabriella straightened her askewed outfit and walked quickly to her locker before restrieving her books and getting into her car just as the bell rang.

Talk about saved by the bell.

A/N: I will update tomorrow! Regardless of reviews I get or anything because you guys are awesome. Even if you didn't like the story, thank you very much for reading. I really appreciate it. Thank you again! Love ya'll! *blows kisses*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I promised chapter 2 today and here it is! I don't know if anyone is reading but if you are, I greatly appreciate it and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

**Chapter 2: Weak B Gone**

Gabriella flopped back on her bed and gazed up at the ceiling. Her mom would be working a double shift at the hospital so she had the whole house to herself, and she was glad for it. Hard to explain to her mother and also doctor where she got bruises and scratches from.

With a pained sigh, Gabriella removed her shoes and clothes before sliding into a long t-shirt and shorts and going to the bathroom to wash her make-up off.

Once she was finished, Gabriella pulled her cell phone out of her bag to charge it, and she let out a gasp of surprise at the amount of notifications that she had. She had about fifty from Troy but she refused to read them for she knew they only contained worthless apologies.

She saw a few from Monique and she felt her eyes well with embarrassment. Everyone had to know by now, school was out, and the quad was where almost everyone went after school and also the best place to catch up on gossip.

As she ignored the rest of her notifications from fake people who were only expressing concern to get the dirt on what really happened, her phone suddenly vibrated.

_Sharpay._

Gabriella felt her mouth go dry and her heart quicken. Her thumb trembled as she went to swipe open the iMessage but then she remembered the guy from the hallway's words.

_"Stop being weak"_

With a sigh, Gabriella opened the message and groaned. There was a video attached. She clicked play and the video of Troy stepping forward towards Gabriella, Sharpay attacking her, and Gabriella screaming and helplessly trying to defend herself.

Gabriella plugged her phone into the charger and plopped it onto the floor before climbing underneath the covers and shutting her eyes for some much needed sleep.

…

Gabriella shot awake to the sound of a banging on her balcony door. Fear seized her heart for a moment until she heard the sound of pounding rain. It must have just been a clap of thunder that woke her up.

Gabriella rolled over and settled back into her plush bed. Just as she was drifting back into the land of slumber, she heard the loud banging noise again.

Gabriella knew that she hadn't imagined it and she shot up in bed and glanced at her balcony door.

She was not stupid. She refused to answer it.

"GABRIELLA!" A loud male voice roared over the storm and Gabriella stalked over to her balcony door before ripping it open and almost stumbling back due to the force of the wind.

Troy stood there, looking like he was fresh out of a romantic comedy film. His white t-shirt was soaked through, revealing his bulging muscles and sculpted abs. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead and his aqua eyes shone with tears. Or maybe it was just the rain.

Gabriella crossed her arms as the wind caused her t-shirt to billow around her small frame.

"GO HOME, TROY!" She commanded before slamming the balcony door in his face.

He banged on it and called her name. She felt her already broken heart shatter into smaller pieces when she heard him start to sob, but she could feel no pity for him. He had done her wrong. What goes around, comes around.

With tears running down her face, Gabriella plugged in some headphones and immersed herself into her soft bed.

She was not weak. She did not need someone who cared more about himself than he did about her. She was not weak.

But, as she cried herself to sleep, she had never felt weaker in her whole life.

…...

Gabriella woke up late the next morning. She covered her bruises and marks on her face with concealer and excellent foundation before picking up her bag and heading to her car. Her mother still wasn't home so she sighed.

Her mother was always busy but she was also Gabriella's closest friends. Gabriella's mother was always her mother, but she managed to be her support too.

As Gabriella walked outside and locked the door behind her, she got a sense of something being different.

She turned towards her car and stopped dead in her tracks. On top of the car was a bouquet of roses, although beaten by the rain, they were beautiful.

Gabriella felt herself soften but then she remembered what had happened the day before. With a movement of finality, Gabriella grasped the bouquet and threw it behind her car.

When she got in and peeled off, she heard the satisfying crunch and for the first time since the day before, she smiled.

A/N: Sorry for this chapter being kind of short! It's more of a filler chapter than anything, but I just wanted to give some insight into Gabriella and her complicated feelings. Love ya'll. MWAH!


End file.
